Do the MOB exist, You can bet your asses they do
by Nova Stardust
Summary: AU - Magic doesn't exist. Harry and co. are secret agents. Sirius has a niece. DE's are a gang and more goodness. I suck at summaries. Oh well read plz.
1. Prologue

A/N: Welcome to my new story, this one was bugging me all day and I eventually wrote the beginnings of Chapter 1 during German. Hope you like it.  
  
Also my beloved beta Arizosa is once again back with me and a helping hand on my story.  
  
~Prologue~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When the Crime rates in England started to raise due to Gangs the High Bureau's Secret Service branch established a new organization to counteract the gangs. This was the Order of the Phoenix, called the Order for short.  
  
The Order first began its work in 1979 and it has expanded since those days into an almost stand alone organization and is only tied to the High Bureau by monthly reports. But even the High Bureau doesn't know everything the Order do. It doesn't know about the spies the Order has in the gangs and it absolutely doesn't know about the Order's four high prize agents, who at the age of eighteen were supposed to still be in training.  
  
Only Albus Dumbledore, head of the Order since the beginning, and some of his closest trustees saw their talents.  
  
These four agents are;  
  
---  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Age;18 ~ 31 August 1987  
  
Code Name; Wraith  
  
Specialty; Theft  
  
Rank; Commander  
  
Background; Both his parents died in a gang raid by the DeathEaters. He ran away from his aunt and uncle and grew up on the streets. He lived of thievery. He met Kayra Black on the streets. Both were found by Severus Snape and asked to join the Order.  
  
---  
  
Kayra Black  
  
Age; 18 ~ 15 October 1987  
  
Code Name; Raven  
  
Specialty; Espionage  
  
Rank; Commander  
  
Background; Former ganger, was a member of the DarkRaiders thieving gang. Was one of the few to survive the DeathEaters attack on the DarkRaiders headquarters, which was completely burned to the ground. She met Harry Potter on the streets. Both were found by Severus Snape and asked to join the Order.  
  
---  
  
Ron Weasley  
  
Age; 18 ~ 24 March 1987  
  
Code Name; Sage  
  
Specialty; Strategy  
  
Rank; Lieutenant  
  
Background; He is a brilliant strategist; he beat everyone to ever challenge him in any strategic game. He was approached by Sirius Black, who had seen him defeat 15 different people at a variety of strategic games, to join the Order.  
  
---  
  
Hermione Granger  
  
Age; 18 ~ 21 December 1987  
  
Code Name; Crow  
  
Specialty; Hacking  
  
Rank; Major  
  
Background; She had a knack for computers ever since her parents gave her one at age eleven. She was caught when she tried to hack into the Order's secret files; Dumbledore offered her a job with the Order instead of a jail sentence and a computer banning.  
  
======  
  
The year is 2005, and even though the Order's efforts have made it so that there is only one major gang left in England (DeathEaters), problems are coming from overseas as the American M.O.B is trying to expand to England.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: that's the prologue, hope it woke your curiosity.  
  
Review, suggestions are welcome.  
  
Just spare me the flames they will either be ignored or ridiculed by my friends.  
  
Ja ne  
  
Nova 


	2. Chapter 1 Thus it Begins

A/N: Don't comment on my way of writing Mob, it's supposed to be M.O.B. for reasons that will be explained as the story evolves.  
  
Sorry that this took so long  
  
Hope you like  
  
~ Chapter 1 - Thus it Begins ~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~ London 14 May 2005 - 22.30 ~*~  
  
It was a dark night and there was a strong wind. On this night a young woman was walking down the street. Half the streetlights weren't working. The woman was fully dressed in black and had a long black trench coat and black gloves. Her long black hair was in a braid over her shoulders.  
  
Suddenly two men stepped out of an alley.  
  
"Hand us your money" one of them said.  
  
The woman swung her long braid onto her back.  
  
"Trust me, you're only getting yourself into deep shit" she said.  
  
The two men pulled out two knifes.  
  
"I won't say it again woman, give us your money" the same man growled.  
  
"You just said it again" the woman replied coolly.  
  
The two thugs attacked but the woman just side-stepped the attacks. She reached into her sleeve and pulled out a small gun, she quickly shot the two men in the legs. They fell on the ground cursing and growling in pain.  
  
Then the woman saw a tattoo of a black snake and skull on one of the men's forearms.  
  
"DeathEaters" she growled dangerously and lifted her gun again, her mind replaying a dark event in her past.  
  
She shook her head and holstered her gun again.  
  
"It won't do anybody good to kill them now" she muttered to herself and walked of, leaving the two DeathEaters on the ground moaning in pain over their wounds.  
  
After having walked two more streets the woman walked into a mansion. She took off her coat and gloves and hung them on the coat rack. She was wearing tight black jeans and a blood red low cut shirt.  
  
"Hey Black, had a nice trip" a young man asked, he was leaning against the wall.  
  
He had messy black hair and stunning emerald green eyes. He was wearing casual jeans and a white t-shirt.  
  
The woman rolled her bright aqua eyes at her friend.  
  
"Do shut up Potter, my trip went well. I just got bothered by a pair of DE's on the way here" she growled.  
  
"Did they know who you were Kayra?" the man asked frowning.  
  
"Don't worry Harry, they didn't. The raid was over a year ago and I doubt any DE would have remembered even one face" Kayra replied her eyes showing pain at the memory which her face refused to show.  
  
Harry found it wise not to continue down that road.  
  
"So what did ya do to them?" he asked instead.  
  
"Shot them it the legs" Kayra replied.  
  
"Good, they deserve it. Pity you didn't kill them" Harry said.  
  
"No thanks, gang wars and shit like them already bring about enough deaths and I seriously don't need a prize on my head" Kayra said.  
  
"Good point. But we'd better go, the old coot want to talk to you about how your assignment went" Harry said.  
  
Kayra walked over to Harry.  
  
"Let's go then; we don't want to keep the old coot waiting now do we" Kayra said smiling.  
  
"No we don't" Harry replied grinning as they both walked down the hall and into a large study.  
  
There were two men waiting for them in the study, an old man with long white/grey hair and a tall man with black hair to his shoulders. The old man was wearing a purple/grey suit and had merry blue eyes that looked over half moon spectacles. De other man had dark eyes and was wearing black jeans and a white t-shirt.  
  
"Good that you're back with us in one piece, Kayra" the older man said.  
  
Kayra smiled.  
  
"It's good to be back, Albus" she said.  
  
"Any problems?" Albus asked.  
  
"No problems, I met two DE's on the way here who tried to rob me, but the rest went peachy" Kayra replied smirking.  
  
"I imagine that they're very sorry they ever met you" the tall man snorted.  
  
"They are. I shot them in the legs, but nothing too serious" Kayra replied.  
  
"You can interrogate your niece later Sirius, but now I want to know how her assignment went" Albus said smiling.  
  
Sirius nodded.  
  
"I had a major jet-lag but the meeting with Mario went well, he agreed to our offer, the drugs should be arriving in two weeks" Kayra said.  
  
"Are you sure about this Albus, if we fail we will have only helped the M.O.B. with their expansion into England" Sirius asked.  
  
"I am well aware of that Sirius, but I have faith in the Order" Albus said.  
  
"But how are we going to prove that the drugs came from Mario?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Mario's organization is way too complex, we have to take it apart a piece at the time" Albus explained.  
  
Harry stepped forward.  
  
"Yes Harry?" Albus asked.  
  
"I do agree with you, but I don't like the fact that we're constantly working on second hand information. We need someone on the inside" Harry said.  
  
"A spy?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yeah" Harry replied.  
  
"Well Sev is our best spy but he's already undercover with the DE's" Kayra said.  
  
Sirius growled making Kayra and Harry snicker.  
  
"Who would you two think suited for the job" Albus asked.  
  
"I think Kingsley Shacklebolt would be the best choice" Harry said.  
  
Kayra nodded in agreement.  
  
"Very good, Sirius will you please contact Kinsley and ask him to join us here tomorrow?" Albus asked.  
  
"Right away" Sirius said and left the room.  
  
"Aren't we taking on too much Albus, I know the Order's pretty large but first the DE's and now Mario's M.O.B. as well" Harry wondered.  
  
"I know it's a lot of work but we can't let Mario extend his business here to England; that would cause the gang wars to escalate again" Albus said.  
  
Harry sighted.  
  
"Where are Ron and Hermione by the way?" Albus asked.  
  
"They're at the High Bureau, seems high society's getting nosey" Harry said.  
  
Albus raised an eyebrow questioningly.  
  
Kayra remembered having read an e-mail from Hermione on the plane.  
  
"Some of the royal members have been paying Private Eye's to investigate SS [1] business" she clarified.  
  
"Ron and Mione got word of it while you where in the High Staff meeting and they left immediately to the HB [2]" Harry said.  
  
"I see, do those nosey aristocrats have any suspicions about the Order?" Albus asked.  
  
"No idea, that's what Ron and Mione are trying to find out" Harry replied.  
  
"Alright, Kayra you'd better rest a bit, you too Harry. I want to talk to the two of you and Hermione and Ron tomorrow after breakfast" Albus said.  
  
Kayra and Harry saluted and left the study.  
  
"Good to have you back Aya" Harry said, using Kayra's nickname.  
  
"Glad to be back, America is nothing for me" Kayra replied as they walked up the stairs to their sleeping quarters.  
  
"Well goodnight Aya" Harry said as he opened the door to his room.  
  
"Sleep tight, Harry" Kayra replied.  
  
She then walked on to her room and entered it. Kayra looked around her room, painted in red and cream colors, a large bed with red/black sheets and the floor covered in cream rugs.  
  
"Good to be home" Kayra murmured.  
  
She quickly brushed her teeth, put on her black nightgown and crawled into her bed. She fell asleep almost instantly, no wonder considering the tiring day and jet-lag.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~ London 15 May 2005 ~*~  
  
Harry woke up around 07.00 am and got out of bed.  
  
He took a shower and got dressed. He then walked to Kayra's room to see if she was ready. He knocked on her door.  
  
"Aya, are you ready?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah give me a sec" Kayra replied and opened the door.  
  
She was wearing dark red jeans and a loose black t-shirt with a print saying "Some Girls Do, Some Girls Don't, I Might [3]".  
  
"Let's go get breakfast" Harry said.  
  
"Good idea" Kayra replied and they both walked to get breakfast.  
  
Once downstairs they saw that Ron and Hermione were already there.  
  
"G'morning" Ron and Hermione greeted.  
  
"Morning" Kayra and Harry greeted back and sat down.  
  
"So how bad is the situation?" Kayra asked.  
  
No one had to ask what situation.  
  
"It actually isn't that bad, but of course Fudge had to blow it all up. That guy makes the saying 'mosquito into elephant' a major understatement" Ron said.  
  
"But about the nosey aristo's, they were probly just bored and decided to pry in business that's not of their concern. They have no idea about the existence of the Order and their PE's [4] have been arrested and are on the rehab list" Hermione said.  
  
"Good, the last thing we need is some stuck up rich kids trying to run this organization" Harry growled while pouring Kayra and himself coffee.  
  
"No shit, I remember some of those. Thinking they're better than everyone else. I'm not saying that they're all like that, but most of them are" Kayra said after taking a swig from her coffee.  
  
The others nodded in agreement.  
  
They finished breakfast while talking about little thing, Hermione annoying the hell out of them all when she started to get too detailed about a system she had built for the Order's most secret files.  
  
"That was breakfast, let's go see the old coot now" Harry said.  
  
The others snickered. They walked to Albus' study and Hermione knocked.  
  
"Come in" they heard and entered.  
  
-  
  
Albus looked up and smiled at his 4 best and favorite agents.  
  
"Good that you're all here" he greeted them.  
  
"Sir" was all the four said as they stood at attention.  
  
"At ease Commanders, Major, Lieutenant" Albus said. "Now please Major if you would please tell me what you found out at the High Bureau" he continued.  
  
Hermione told the fuller version of what she and Ron had found out.  
  
"Very well, I'll warn our Preventory Division about this possible breach of security" he said while clasping his hands together in front of his face. "And as for why I called you here.I want the four of you to work on the M.O.B job" he began.  
  
"But what about the DE's?" Ron asked.  
  
"That's our problem, Severus has told me that Mario has contacted Voldemort and that they are planning to form an allegiance" Albus said.  
  
"Fuck" Kayra exclaimed. "Oh.Sorry Sir" she blushed.  
  
"Not a problem Commander, in fact I must agree with your statement" Albus said smiling.  
  
"So both of our enemy's are merging into one?" Harry asked.  
  
"Indeed" Albus affirmed.  
  
"Well isn't that peachy" Ron growled.  
  
"So what do you want us to do?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Lieutenant Weasley, you start on figuring out how we can arrest Mario's people and get a hold of the drugs without losing any of our agents. Major Granger, I want you to start trying to hack into Mario's system. Commander Potter, Commander Black, you two have to stay here on call duty, we'll need you later for some espionage" Albus said grinning at the last part, "But until your services are needed I want you to help your fellow team members"  
  
Harry and Kayra nodded.  
  
"That's all for now, you're dismissed" Albus said.  
  
Harry, Kayra, Hermione and Ron saluted and left the study.  
  
~*~  
  
[1] - SS = Secret Service  
  
[2] - HB = High Bureau  
  
[3] - I did not thought up this saying; I got it from one of my friend's t- shirts.  
  
[4] - PE = Private Eye (Private Investigator/Detective)  
  
That was chapter 1  
  
Review Please *Author on her knees begging*  
  
Ja Ne  
  
Nova 


End file.
